ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shōta Aizawa
|birthday= November 8 |age= 52 |gender= Male |height= 183 cm (6'0") |hair= Black |eye= Black Red (Using Erasure) |bloodtype= B |quirk= Erasure |status= Alive |birthplace= |family=Hizashi Yamada (husband) Hitoshi Shinsou (adoptive son) Touma Aizawa (son) Sora Shinsou (adoptive grandson) |occupation= Pro Hero Teacher (former) Head of Security (current) |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= |teams = }} , also known as , was a Pro Hero, the former homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A and current Head of Security. He is the adoptive father of Hitoshi Shinsou and biological father of Touma Yamada. Appearance Shōta is a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He also is quite pale. Shota is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. Shōta sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. After being heavily injured by Nomu, Shōta's entire face and both of his arms were completely covered in bandages. Once these bandages were removed, Shōta reveals a deep scar underneath his right eye. Personality Shōta is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, and impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead. As a former teacher of high expectations, Shōta was known to expel students who he felt are not suited for U.A. High. It was noteworthy that he had not expelled any students from Class 1-A despite being well known for doing so. He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behaviour. Shōta was not afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushed the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students could overcome their limits. Shōta has shown on several occasions that he is not completely devoid of joy or humour. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by people. Abilities Keen Intellect: Shōta had been seen to have keen observation and evaluation skills. He can easily evaluate his student's personalities and their mental state. He is an expert on collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another. He uses goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out who he's looking at. He also quickly creates strategies for dealing with different types of enemies, even those who are immune to his Quirk. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Without his Quirk, Shōta relies on his hand to hand skills and is shown to be an expert in close quarters combat. He uses his combat skills successively with his capturing weapon and is very strong, as well as quick. He effectively held his own while surrounded and outnumbered dozens to one, evading multiple attacks from villains of various sizes before restraining them and sending them flying with calculated counter attacks. Quirk : Shōta's Quirk gives him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them. While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks. *Erasure deactivates if Shota blinks or if his line of sight is obstructed. *This Quirk gives Shota bad dry eye, forcing him to blink more often when he uses the power continuously. *After sustaining grievous injuries at the U.S.J, Shota can't use his Quirk for as long and must rest longer between erasures. *Mutation-Class Quirks are immune to erasure. Stats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff